


The Ties That Bind

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: The Weird and Sexual Adventures of Doctor Who [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dominant Bottom, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, psychic bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

The taller, fairer man was lying on top of him, emphatically kissing him, both of them gloriously naked, erections occasionally brushing, making each other shiver. “Get on with it, Doctor,” the Master growled, trying to hide the need in his voice.

The Doctor pulled back, looking him square in the eye. He slowly tipped his head to the side, studying him. “No,” he finally said.

The Master glared at him. “I'll soon make you see my side of things. Then you'll be begging for me.”

The Doctor smiled, almost lazily, he was so calm. “I don't think so.”

The Master tried to reach for him, but found that his fingers, wrists, elbows, and shoulder joints were completely locked into place. He gasped and tried to wiggle his toes, bend his knees, but he simply couldn't move. His nerves were alive with sensation, but his muscles were completely paralyzed.

The Master looked at the man on top of him, his pale grey-blue eyes wide open with panic. At least he could still move his head. “What have you done?”

“Well, while you were thoroughly enjoying my tongue down your throat-and quite loudly, I might add...” The Doctor lazily ran a finger up the Master's cock, earning a sharp gasp from the man underneath him. “I took the opportunity to access your mobility centers in your brain. Oh, don't worry. You're not paralyzed permanently...just till I'm done with you.” The Doctor peeled away so he could get an unfettered look at the uncovered flesh before him.

Being at the Doctor's mercy, having him do anything and everything he wished to his body aroused the Master greatly, but being helpless made him fearful. He was the Master, damn it. He controlled, not the other way around. “Release me,” he ordered. Then again, a bit more shakily: “ _Release me!_ ”

“Master,” the Doctor practically purred, now back on top of him, leaving a trail of kisses and bites the Master was trying hard to ignore down his neck and chest. “I'm not going to do you any harm. How could I?” It was almost a parody of the Doctor's outward perceived innocence. At first glance, anyone might swear the Doctor was some kind of fallen angel, with his porcelain skin, golden halo of hair, and disarming blue eyes. But that cherubic face, at the moment, was graced with the devil's own smile. It was as if the Doctor had been replaced with some bad, bad angel, some heavenly succubus that the Master was afraid of and wanted desperately at the same time. When the Doctor scraped the Master's right nipple with his crooked front tooth, the Master moaned, knowing he was going to give into the second instinct.

After paying both nipples equal amounts of tender abuse, the Doctor moved down to the Master's stomach. With a wicked smile at him, the Doctor drew the tip of his tongue all over the soft flesh, tracing shapes, patterns, circles. He was writing Gallifreyan. _Mine._ The Master shuddered. The Doctor chuckled quietly, dipping into the crevice of his navel.

Then, finally, _finally_ , the Doctor was level with the Master's cock, twitching (that muscle movement was completely involuntary) and leaking, onto the Master's saliva-painted stomach by now. The Doctor, of course, continued his sweet torture, teasing the agitated flesh with light kisses and touches. The Master found the Doctor had also taken his ability to speak and was forced to communicate telepathically. Which made it harder to lie. Could he talk, he would order the Doctor to finish up, in his regular Master-ful voice, but in his head he was simply burbling _oh God please just do it Thete Rassilon I need it need it so badly want you on my cock want my cock in you want to come please Theta please-_

The Doctor smiled triumphantly. “Is that what you _need_?” he asked condescendingly. The Master nodded vigorously, embarrassed of himself but not caring right now, he needed release, he needed the Doctor- “Alright then,” said the Doctor, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and squeezing some into his hand. With one hand he rubbed some slick on the Master's cock, making him hiss, and with the other, he worked himself open, one finger, two fingers, three, four. Then he straddled the Master's hips and carefully sank down on his length, taking in a sharp breath as he filled himself up. Then, with a childish grin, began to ride up and down on the Master, taking his own length on his hand and stroking himself. The Doctor's head fell back blissfully, and the Master could only watch and enjoy. After a moment, he realized he was moving his hips along with the Doctor to meet his tempo and that the Doctor must have given him his mobility back, though his arms were still pinned. He thrust up, hitting something inside the Doctor, who moaned and with one last stroke, came. The Master groaned as the Doctor squeezed him, and bucking his hips, climaxed as well. The Doctor climbed off of him and back onto his chest, the position that had started this whole mess. “The next time you tell me to 'get on with it',” the Doctor whispered into his ear playfully, “I'll bind you all over again and leave you here to suffer. Understand?”

“Understood.” The Master wrapped his freed arms around the blonde man and kissed his neck briefly. “I'll get you back for this, you know.” The two Time Lords yawned simultaneously, then laughed about it. “In the morning,” the Master added, hugging the Doctor closer. With matching satisfied smiles, the two men fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
